Julius Nex
Julius Nex is a communications expert who was created by Hero Factory in Makuhero City. History Revelation Nathan Evo and Julius Nex were at a Plasmoid Manufacturing Plant in the Outer Fringers of the Tarantula Nebula when they receive a call demanding they return to Hero Factory. Julius Nex, along with fellow Hero Nathan Evo, were the first Heroes of the new 2.0 line. They were revealed when Akiyama Makuro spoke of the new Hero 2.0s during a press conference in the Ordeal of Fire move. Interestingly enough, the creation on Nex and Evo has much debate. The TV show implies that the two rookies were built as 2.0s in the Assembly Tower, while Comic 5: Ordeal of Fire clearly tells us that Nex and Evo were once 1.0 heroes who volunteered to become the first 2.0 subjects. The Hero creator also stated that their new build has enhanced strength and agility, along with amazing flexibility and hypersensitive senses. Hero 2.0 Ordeal of Fire Julius Nex, along with Heroes Preston Stormer, Nathan Evo, Mark Surge, Natalie Breez and William Furno,were rebuilt in order to defend Tanker Station 22 from the Fire Lord's minions. During the movie Nex and Evo only appear two times. The first was with Akiyama Makuro when he was presenting the two upgraded heroes, and the second was when they were sent to the tanker station. Once encountering the Fire Lord, these two managed to beat his minions easily (unlike Stormer's group who were just getting used to their new bodies). Nex also managed to help out Breez and Furno when they were unfortunately stuck together. Savage Planet Heroes Preston Stormer, William fucking Furno, Julius Nex, Dunkan Bulk and Jimi Stringer discovered that Daniel Rocka was missing on Quatros. Furno found it amusing that the Hero had become lost on "Paradise Planet." Stormer revealed that Quatros was a Techno Organic Planet where the Quaza had effected the plants and animals there. The Heroes were upgraded to Hero 3.0s. For some reason Evo is not present in this story arc despite being introduced at the same time. Hero 3.0 Savage Planet continues The Heroes departed to the planet Quatros, but were surprised to see that the shields around it had been deactivated. When it was decreed by Hero Factory that mining Quaza on the planet caused devastating results, Makuro halted the mining there and encased Quatros in a protective shield so no one could mine there. Unfortunately, Makuro's worst fear has come true. Only someone with the Hero Factory codes could deactivate the shield, codes that exiled professor Aldous Witch had access to. The planet underwent unusual changes caused by the mining of Quaza. Stormer reveals that Aldous was obsessed with the powerful Quaza core all heroes had. At some point Stormer stopped the professor from giving himself his own Quaza Core. Hero Factory felt it would be too dangerous to put him in jail and instead sentenced Aldous to a far worse fate by exiling him all together. Back on Quatros, Nex managed to fix on Rocka's signal and the group headed into the unknown. The Heroes find Rocka badly injured. He reveals to the Heroes that a being by the name of Witch Doctor attacked him. The Heroes assumed he meant Aldous Witch. Furno attempted to attack the villain, but was stopped by the roots of the planet that were apparently under the Witch Doctor's control. Furno attempts to attack the villain again, but the Witch Doctor easily outmatches him with his superior speed and cunning. The Witch Doctor reveals that he wanted the Heroes to come to Quatros so that he could use their Hero Craft to escape the dying planet. The Heroes recover an injured Furno while the Witch Doctor disappears. The group attempts to warn Stormer and Bulk about Aldous Witch, but Waspix, Raw-Jaw and Fangz ambush them. 's number.]] Characteristics Gadgets & Weapons Julius Nex has orange and white armor with a green Hero Core. He has a Multi-Tool Ice Shield which can be used to cut and repair damage. This gadget functions as both a protective device for a Hero as well as a powerful weapon to take the fight to the bad guys. Its tough shell is large enough to absorb high-temperature blasts, and its built-in ice recharge brings things down to a manageable level. Nex has added pneumatic pincers, super-hard steel cutting blades, and enhanced the ice power up. His helmet also allows him to see better and has small tools on it. Personality Nex is an enthusiastic rookie Hero. He is a communication specialist, and can be followed on HeroBook. He has a jolly demeanor and has no problem when helping out his fellow Heroes and is often amused by the simplistic technical problems the other Heroes can get to. In HF006, it is revealed that Nex has feelings for Breez. Comics Nex and Evo first appear, in the comics, in Comic 5: Ordeal of Fire. This interpretation of the two heroes vastly differs from the television series. Nex and Evo prove to have a far more brotherly connection by calling each other names and making harmless bets with one another. Also the comic tells us that the two were originally 1.0 heroes. This is shocking news to fans as the movie never says nor implies anything of the sort, rather it was believed that Nex and Evo were merely built as 2.0 heroes. Both characters voice a small amount of discomfort for the process of becoming a 2.0, but assure others that the power gained is worth it. Appearances * Comic 5: Ordeal of Fire * HF005 * Comic 6: Savage Planet * HF006 * Mission 2: Ordeal of Fire * Jungle of Danger! Trivia * Nex's Multi-Tool Ice Shield Is shown in the instruction booklet, products page and official weapon art to have the ice lasers pointing towards the pincers; however, every other source shows opposite. * In HF006, when Nex was about to fall off a tree branch he stated that he had "loved" Breez; he also stated that he had a game system. Set Information Nex 2.0 Set.jpeg|Nex 2.0 Box Nex 3.jpeg|Nex 3.0 Box Nex 2.0 * Nex 2.0 was released in winter 2011. * Nex 2.0 is set number 2068. * Nex 2.0 has 31 pieces. * Nex 2.0 has a combiner with Surge 2.0. * A code printed on the inside of the canister lid can be entered on HeroFactory.com. Nex 3.0 * Nex 3.0 is set for release in summer 2011. * Nex 3.0 is set number 2144. * Nex 3.0 contains 29 pieces. * A code printed on the inside of the canister lid can be entered on HeroFactory.com. * Nex 3.0 can be combined with Stringer 3.0. Breakout * Nex's breakout form is set for release in summer 2012. * Nex's breakout form is set number 6221. * Nex's breakout form contains 39 pieces. See Also * Review:Nex 2.0 * Review:Nex 3.0 * Gallery:Julius Nex Category:2011 Category:Sets Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:2.0 Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:3.0 Heroes Category:Savage Planet Category:Rookie Category:Orange Category:Green Category:Nex 2.0 Category:Nex 3.0